


Bubbles And Everything Else Magical

by koreabooeauty



Category: Original Work
Genre: But i hope it goes well, It doesn't have a set title yet, My cousin and I are writing a web comic, Other, SO, This is it in story form, it should have around sixteen parts, it's just not complete, we'll see how it goes, you can still read it here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Luci and Luna are two normal girls, they go to school, they do homework, they read fanfiction, write their own. But theirs a few secrets to these two that even the other doesn't know.Luci is a villain, at night she like to steal and create havoc around town.Luna is a hero, she fights villains and returns thing back to the way they should be.What the hero and the villain have in common is their hate for rules.





	1. Friends At Day, Enemies At Night

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin and I want to make a webcomic and this is our idea! My character is Luci and her's is Luna, in this comic I want there to be character growth and humor. Yet I want the readers to feel like they learned something. There might be romance, we'll see! Nothing is concrete, but I hope that Luci and Luna are believable and likable!

Lucille Maria Evans is a sixteen year old girl, with big green eyes. Her hair is a light pink with brown bangs, which is usually in space poopfs. She has pouty lips that are usually painted a burgundy or nude. She has freckles on her face, shoulders, thighs. A small mole under her right eye. She has three ear piercings and one on the top. She is five foot seven and weighs a hundred twenty seven pounds.

“Hey asshole!” Luci said, walking though Luna’s front door and kicking off her shoes. Wearing an orange shirt dress with black leggings and a pair of white socks. Plopping herself on the green couch, she waited for her best friend to come running down the stairs as she did everyday.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Luna yelled, her black hair a curly mess, and toothpaste foam still around her mouth. She wasn’t wearing socks, wearing white jean shorts and and a black tank top.

Running straight past Luci who was now on her phone, scrolling on Yumblr.

“We’re going to be late, as always. You wake up at six every morning to walk Coco. Why do you fall asleep after?”

Luci asked, not bothering to look up at her phone instead of watching Luna trip over a stool.

“Shut up! You do the same thing, you just don’t spend all night doing homework!”

Snorting at the older girl, Luci chuckled at the girl’s lies.

“I went to sleep at three yesterday, it’s not my fault you’re bad at time management.”

Luci said, pocketing her phone and then standing up from the comfortable couch. Walking over to the kitchen where Luna was scarfing down a bowl of cereal, Luci pulled a water bottle from the fridge.

“Done!”

Luna screeched, putting her bowl and spoon in the sink. Luna ran back upstairs, while Luci put away the milk and the box of cereal.

Hearing the black haired girl’s footsteps once more, Luci walked over to the door and sat down to put on her shoes, Luna sat down next to her, putting on her shoes as well.

Just by looking at their shoes, you could tell the difference between the girls.

Luna wore classic black and white converse while Luci wore gray boots with black flower petals, both girls fell into a sterotype.

Luna was a typical go with the flow girl, she had many friends, as she was a social butterfly.

Luci could be considered an outcast, choosing not to hang out with kids from school, and following her own agenda.

They were only friends since they met in kindergarten when Luna moved in

 

It had been a hot July day when the moving truck pulled up to the house across the street, the movers carrying children toys.

A gray car pulling up in the driveway, two kids head peeking through the windows, once the car pulled up to a stop the kids scrambled out of the car. Both of the kids hair a black, the girl running on the grass as her brother tried to follow.

A girl walking on the sidewalk stopped to watch them, their parents pausing helping with the boxes to watch the girl for a moment.

“Luna, why don’t you go say hi?

The mother asked the girl who was lying on the grass, who then nodded and stood up. She ran over to the girl, who looked startled at the child running straight at her.

“Hi, I’m Luna! I’m six years old, my favorite color is red and I love kittens and puppies! Horses too!”

She rambled, happily talking to a stranger.

“I’m Lucille, my friends call me Luci so call me Lucille.”

If you could call that an introduction, the brunette spoke. Her four front teeth missing so there was a noticeable lisp in her speech.

“I just moved here! Where do you live?”

“I live in space! On the moon, next to the rabbits!”

The small brunette had exclaimed, happy to have someone to talk to that rambled as much as her.

“Really? That’s awesome! How did you come to earth?”

With that the two girls were talking excitedly talking to each other


	2. Chapter 1

Looking at her brother, Luci stuck her tongue out at said person, annoyed at the brunette who was chewing with his mouth open.

“Why must it be your goal to be the worst person in the universe?”

Luci questioned whilst rolling her eyes, sticking her own spoonful of cereal into her mouth, chewing with her mouth closed unlike her sibling.

“Really, me the worst person in the entire universe? What about serial killers or clowns?”

Jack paused, his metallic spoon in his bowl that had an awful milk to cereal ratio. Without a pause herself Luci looked at him and sighed, then chose to respond.

“Yeah they’re pretty bad. But you’re just a cereal killer, one who doesn’t chew with his mouth shut at that.”

Before he could groan at her joke, Luci chugged the remainder of her cereal, then left the table to wash her bowl. Hearing his laugh at the awful joke, Luci laughed along ignoring the stomping down the stairs that was sure to be their Mother.

“Why are you kids being so loud! Some people have work in a few hours!”

Their mother yelled at the two of them her brown eyes lighting up in anger as she yelled at the teens. A shared look between the two made a wave of nostalgia hit her, this was the way they had survived their rough childhood. Together, rolling their eyes at their parents as they fought almost daily. Until their father had up and left them one night when Luci was nine, and what she liked to refer to as “The end of her childhood that had never began”.

“What’s that look for? I’m your Mother, you should respect me! You guys are a pair of brats, who raised you?”

It was a jab towards their father, which they both thought was unnecessary as they hadn’t been in contact with their father since they had gone through the divorce together, where their father had stated that he didn’t want to see either of his children.

Ignoring her, Luci walked past her, up the stairs to her room where she needed to gather her stuff. While it was Sunday, Luci had places to go, people to see. Or she was just going to go across the street to her neighbors house where she had spent countless hours hanging out at.

“I’m leaving!”

As soon as her feet hit the bottom of the stairs, she booked it to the door, leaving no time to be stooped. The door was opened roughly, and she shut it behind her, making sure that her clothes were not caught in the door. Looking both ways Luci ran across, her bare feet hitting the hot pavement. When she made it across, Luci knocked on the door, expecting Luna to open it. 

Instead Luna’s father opened the door, his blue eyes searching Luci before questioning what the teen wanted.

“Is Luna home?”

That’d be considered rude, but Luci honestly didn’t care, the man was a jerk and Luci would be glad if she hurt his feelings. But of course she wouldn’t say that in front of him, she knew better.

“No, the (female dog) took them out. Going to the mall or some other crap, I couldn’t care less as long as they make dinner.”

And with that the door was shut in her face, with a sigh Luci turned away from the door, wishing that she could call how sexist he was, but she knew that he would tell her mom, who would ground her and pretend that she was a better parent. Not worth the trouble, not at all. 

Putting on the pair of shoes she had pulled out of her closet, she began to walk down the street, ignoring the other teenagers who were doing the same thing she was.

It was considered normal for teens to wander around, the cops would yell at them and say that they had a curfew for a reason, only for the teens to laugh and say that it was a different time. And it was a different time, teens wandered without a care in the world, not much holding them back from leaving and never coming back. Or maybe that was just her, she didn’t talk to very many people her own age, as she found them annoying. 

Being by herself was much more fun then worrying about what other people thought about her. Her therapist told her that it was a way to dissociate, to avoid conflict, but she didn’t have to see the therapist anymore so what did it matter what a person she didn’t see anymore thought?

“Look it’s Luci!”

 

“Walking by herself again, what a loser!”

The words the once wounded her, bounced off, as if she was a wall. Maybe she had created one, but she didn’t care, she couldn’t find it in her to care. One of the only things that she had cared to remember about her father was advice he had given when she had come home crying.

“Luci, not everyone is going to like you. You don’t have to like anyone in life, that’s your choice.”

Of course seven year old Luci had taken offense to that, how could people not like her, she was adorable! But now she understood, but what she didn’t understand is how her Mother became the one who hated her most.

Slow footsteps broke out into fast paced steps that left her heart pumping and her legs burning, she passed houses that she has seen almost every single day of her life and she was so tired of every day being the same.

“Let’s Blast!”

Feeling her feet lift up off the floor, she recognized the feeling in her chest, she hadn’t felt many times before.


End file.
